The Lightbulb Moment
by Vickatronic
Summary: What should have happened in the cupboard last night. Be warned it's quite explicit! Oneshot


**The Lightbulb Moment**

"Robyn, have you seen Max?" Charlie looked frazzled as he hunted without success for the porter.

"Yeah he went upstairs to the store about 15 minutes ago. Do you want me to go and…."

"No no Robyn it's fine, you go and see to Mr Brown in cubicle 3."

The young nurse had failed to notice the raised eyebrow of Charlie but it wasn't missed by Connie Beauchamp who'd been watching the exchange.

"Problem Charlie?" she asked with concern. "Not as such only Zoe went up for a light bulb about 20 minutes ago and hasn't come back."

"You don't think?" The amused smile across the lead consultant's face filled in any blanks about what she was asking.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time would it?!" The nurse chuckled to himself as he began his walk up to stairs towards the cupboard.

Ten minutes earlier in the cupboard

Max climbed up on to the seat beside Zoe to get the lightbulb she was searching for. To stop either of them toppling over he leant against the wall and slipped a strong arm around her. She followed suit and wrapped her arm around him. She wasn't prepared for the feelings stirring inside her as she rested her fingers on his firm, toned chest. Likewise when he'd wrapped his arm around her to protect her he'd forgotten just how good her soft flesh felt under his hand. He mumbled as he reached out to the box of bulbs, removing one and handing it to her, desperate to get out of their current embrace. The temptation to kiss her was almost too much to bear.

"Is this what they call a lightbulb moment?" he asked with a slight smile dressing his boyish face.

"No, they never give you any warning." She fell backwards and Max quickly grabbed her before she landed on the floor. "And you never know when they're going to pop." Her speech had been slow as she'd tentatively leant in towards the man who was gazing down at her. Max's stomach was churning. He was aching for her lips to collide with his own but couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"That's why we need to be more careful". His comment had broken the intense gaze between them and the moment passed for him however Zoe couldn't help but fixate on his use of "we". He clarified she should be more careful but she wasn't going to let this opportunity go.

Smiling at him she moved forwards and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you Max" she whispered in his ear in an alluring voice that had always driven him crazy. She could see the colour rising up his neck as she turned to walk away, running her hand down the side of his arm and making contact with his hand. As she'd hoped his hand had tightened around her own and she turned to face him.

"This is killing me Zoe. You have no idea how hard I have to fight everyday not to go running back to you, to resist you in all those dresses, not to drop little surprises on your desk to make you smile and not to just go home to you and talk to you about my day. I really don't need you making it any harder. That's all I've ever asked you for."

She couldn't meet his eyes knowing she'd find them brimming with tears.

"Stop fighting." She said this with far more confidence than she felt. "Come home, tell me all about your day, tell me what I can do to make you happy again. I've never stopped loving you Max. Even in that moment of madness I hated myself for what I was doing and it's killing me too. I need you."

His resolve had weakened further watching her expose her vulnerability to him like that, knowing that she would go back to work with her cheeks tearstained just to show him how she was feeling. He just had one pressing question "Zoe I'm going to ask you something and I just need you to be honest ok?"

"Ok"

"Do you want me or do you just want to not be alone?"

"I want you." She finally bit the bullet and kissed him on the lips. He didn't pull away and soon their tongues were dancing with each other. They were both crying as their kiss grew in intensity and their tears intertwined on each other's cheeks.

Pushed up against the door Zoe could feel his desire for her growing and she reached for the waist band of his trousers. He breath was sharp and deep as she slipped a finger under his trousers to push them down. He was distracted running his hands over her body and breathing in her scent and hadn't realised her urgency until she started grinding against his thigh. Her pants becoming audible. A smile spread across his face, watching her writhing and moaning, desperately trying to pleasure herself.

"Need a little help?" he asked as he finally hitched up her dress and pushed her beautiful underwear to one side. He lifted her against the door and positioned himself before making eye contact with her.

"Please Max" she begged breathlessly before he finally slipped inside her.

The noise she made in that moment was like nothing Max had ever heard from her before and they both giggled at the pure animalistic nature of it. Feeling him move inside her made the past few months disappear in her mind.

The way he held her meant that he was in full control and she couldn't move to get him deeper. Her moans were getting more and more frustrated and he teased her, kissing down her neck, nuzzling her breasts and making her wait.

Feeling her tightening around him he knew it was time to put her out of her misery.

He slipped one hand into her knickers making eye contact as he quickly found her clit, massaging it in time to his thrusts. Feeling her cum tipped him over the edge and he let her slip her feet back down to the floor.

"Will you come home tonight?" she asked him as she rearranged her dress and watched him fight to put his t-shirt on over his sweaty torso.

"Will I get a repeat performance?" His coy smile did things to her. She was practically ready to go again.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." She straightened her hair and picked up the lightbulb before opening the door.

To her horror Charlie was standing right outside.

"How long have you been standing there?" The panic was evident in her voice.

"I just got here. I'm looking for Max." Charlie inwardly chuckled. She'd totally given away what they'd been up to.

"Oh right… Well he's in there." She gestured to the door before walking off down the corridor straightening her dress again as she went.


End file.
